Where's the Barber?
by Leiyoi
Summary: Another sunny day on Merry. But what's this? Luffy's decided that everyone should get haircuts? Nakamaship. Or slight NamiSanji, ZoroLuffy, and perhaps RobinChopper if you tilt your head and stare hard. Rated for cursing.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or any of the characters in it.

I haven't been writing for a long time but I've been hooked onto One Piece, especially the character personalities, and I wanted to write a story for them. So, Happy New Year! And enjoy the long story.

* * *

It was just like any other day on the Going Merry. The sea gulls called to each other in the skies and the blue seas rocked the little boat peacefully. A cabin door crashed open, breaking the peace, and two teenagers ran out hastily, one laughing merrily and the other running nervously away. They tripped over each other and landed loudly in front of a snoring swordsman.

"Stay out of my kitchen, dammit!" An angry voice shouted before the door was slammed shut again. A boy with messy black hair laughed and replaced his straw hat that had been knocked off during the fall.

"Aww, but Saaanjiiii. I'm hungry!" His laughter stopped and sighed, staring longingly at the round window connected to the kitchen.

"Oi, Luffy," The other boy with a long nose nudged him with his elbow, "Look. I've just noticed, but don't you think there's something wrong with Zoro? He looks kind of different…"

"Ah?" Luffy turned his attention to the sleeping swordsman. Zoro snored away loudly. "Ussop, are you stupid? What's wrong with Zoro? He always does that."

"B-but something definitely looks strange." The long nosed boy named Ussop backed away from the green-haired swordsman. "He looks more dangerous than normal..."

"Really?" Luffy tilted his head to the side, inspecting Zoro closely. He leaned closer and stared at the snoring man's face. Ussop moved closer and inspected the green-haired swordsman's ears and hair. Suddenly, it seemed to dawn upon the long nosed boy.

"Oh, I know! Luffy—" Ussop turned to tell his captain what he had realized until he found Luffy pulling on Zoro's cheeks so that they seemed to stretch out.

Ussop's eyes almost popped out. Was Luffy trying to suicide?!

"Luuuffy! What do you think you're doing?!" The long nosed boy ran away to hide behind the mast. He watched as the tell tale signs of Zoro getting frustrated—an angry tick growing by the side of his forehead—start to appear.

Luffy looked behind him at Ussop, oblivious to the signs of an angry swordsman, "He usually snores more widely. Like this, right?" The straw hat boy pulled the cheeks again, even more widely than before.

Ussop shook his head and his hands vigorously, trying to let Luffy know that his deduction was wrong. "No! That's not what's different about him! It's because—!"

"Oi, Luffy." The green-haired man opened both of his eyes and glared menacingly at the boy he was addressing. "When will you…LET GO OF MY FACE?!" He knocked Luffy away and the boy rolled laughing away and into the mast.

"You were right, Ussop! Zoro's gotten more dangerous!" Luffy laughed sitting up on the deck.

"That's because of you!" Ussop cried angrily at his captain. He crossed his arms and stood next to Luffy. "Anyway, what I was trying to tell you was that Zoro's hair is longer than it normally is!"

"Ooh?" The boy stared at the irritated man who had shifted to another area on the deck to sleep. "Oh! You're right! Zoro's hair grew longer!"

"Come to think of it," Ussop fingered his own hair, "Ever since we started traveling, we haven't cut our hair at all. All of our hair must have grown longer. Maybe we should cut it soon so that it doesn't get in our way."

"Hnn…." Luffy crossed his arms and legs, thinking over Ussop's suggestion. "Okay, I've decided. Everyone is getting a haircut!"

"Ah, what a nice day!" A girl's voice came from above deck. "Hm? What have you decided, Luffy?"

"Oh, Nami!" Luffy grinned. "I've decided that everyone should get a haircut!"

The orange-haired girl stared at him in surprise. "A haircut?"

"Nami-swaaan! Robin-chwuaaan!" Sanji wriggled out from the kitchen. "Your breakfast is ready!" He stared at the people on deck and blinked. "Hmm? What happened?"

"Breakfast? Breakfast?!" Luffy's attention suddenly diverted to the food sitting in the kitchen. Sanji grabbed the boy by the collar of his vest.

"Not until Nami-san and Robin-chan are at the table!" The blonde-haired cook growled dangerously at Luffy.

Ussop sighed and decided to answer Sanji's question himself. "We noticed that everyone's hair has gotten too long so Luffy's decided that everyone is getting a haircut."

"That's right!" Luffy's attention returned to his decision he had made earlier, "Our hair is too long so everyone's getting a haircut!" The boy shouted loudly so that it echoed all over the ship, jolting Zoro from his slumber and alerting Robin and Chopper of what their captain had decided. They stopped reading their books and looked up to stare at each other. Chopper shivered slightly, imagining a manic Zoro skinning of all of his fur with his swords and a crazy Sanji shaving off his fur on his head with his cooking knives.

The little reindeer shuddered and shouted to no one in particular, "Noooo! I don't want a haircut…!"

Robin blinked at Chopper and smiled, "If it makes you feel better, I can cut your hair for you."

The little reindeer smiled back shyly, "It's okay. I'm a reindeer so my fur will shed off by itself…"

Robin nodded at the doctor and they both returned to their books. On the other side of the deck, Zoro called from the front of the ship.

"I'm not letting anyone touch my hair."

"Aww, Zoro. Your hair is too long now. If it grows longer, you'll look like me!" Luffy whined. The man's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"I'll cut my own hair."

"We'll need a lawn mower for him." Sanji sucked on his cigarette and blew a puff of smoke out, sneering in the direction of the swordsman.

"What did you say?!" Zoro stood up angrily, hands on the hilt of his swords.

"Deaf as usual." Sanji smirked as he heard the swordsman growl dangerously. "I said, you'll need a lawn mower for that patch of grass growing on your head, bastard."

"Why you—I'll shave off your head right now so you won't have to worry about keeping that birds' nest you call hair tidy anymore."

The two growled and charged at each other, throwing kicks and slicing at each other furiously.

"STOP IT!" Nami jumped up and slammed both of their faces into the deck, successfully ending their battle. She turned to Luffy and smirked. "This time you actually have a good idea, Luffy."

Ussop sighed. "I don't like her look."

"I'll charge 1,000 belli for each haircut I do." The orange-haired girl smiled slyly, pulling out a comb and scissors. "I've done haircuts before. It's a good deal."

Ussop shook his head and waved her offer away. "I don't want it."

Luffy's eyes sparkled. "Ooh? Nami! You can navigate and do haircuts? So good!"

Nami nodded and spun the scissors expertly in her hands.

"Well, is it a deal?"

Sanji pranced around the navigator with hearts floating around. "The haircutting Nami-san is also wonderful!"

Zoro stared pointedly at Nami and joined Ussop, shaking their heads and waving her offer away. "We don't want it."

"So gooood!" Luffy's eyes still sparkled in excitement, wondering if he should really take up Nami's offer. Zoro noticed the boy's eagerness and quickly hauled him away from the devious woman.

"Luffy, she's just bluffing. She can't do haircuts. Don't listen to her."

Sanji stopped his prancing to glare at the swordsman. "You shitty swordsman. You dare insult Nami-san?!"

"Sanji-kuun?" A meek voice came from behind him. The blonde turned around with hearts in his eyes.

"Yes, Nami-swaaan?!"

"You don't want a haircut from me?" She stared to the side cutely.

"Of course, I do!!" The cook wriggled around her like a worm, gladly accepting the attention Nami was suddenly giving him.

_Hnhnn._ _1,000 belli…1,000 belli…! _The orange-haired girl thought happily and led the love cook into her room so that she could quickly finish his haircut and find a new victim.

Ussop let out a shaky breath and wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. It seemed like Nami was off their tail for now.

"Naaa, Zorooo! Nami said that she could give us good haircuts. Why did you take me away?" The long nosed boy heard Luffy start to say.

"She only wants the 1,000 belli from us, idiot! She can't do haircuts!"

Ussop sighed and peered around the mast, suddenly noticing the vastness of the deck. He gulped and his eyes shifted nervously from one side of the empty deck to the other side of the empty deck, excluding Zoro and Luffy. His mind started working again and a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead.

_If Nami came back out she will surely see us here. And if she sees us, we'll be her next victims. So…I have to hide! Maybe I'll go find Chopper and warn him to stay away from Nami…_

"Yoooosh!" The long nosed man pumped a fist into the air, abruptly stopping Zoro and Luffy's argument. "I'm gonna find Chopper. Take care, you two!" And with that he rushed away.

Zoro was now grabbing the front of Luffy's red vest, trying to shake some sense into the boy when Ussop had zoomed off to the other side of the deck and told them to take care. The swordsman stared warily in Ussop's direction, trying to understand what had really made Ussop run off like that.

"Naaa, Zoro."

The swordsman turned his attention back to the boy in front of him. "What?"

"You and I still need a haircut." Luffy nodded, holding onto his straw hat so that it stayed on his head.

"Che," Zoro let go of Luffy's vest and sat down against the railing of Merry, closing his eyes before muttering, "I don't need a haircut."

Luffy squatted down next to him with a worried look on his face. "Yeah, you do! Or else you'll look like me, Zorooo…"

The swordsman's eyebrows twitched in annoyance, trying to picture himself looking like Luffy and almost laughing at the mental image. He shifted uncomfortably before giving Luffy a gruff, "No, I will never look like you! Now let me sleep."

The messy haired boy pouted and stood up, disappointed by his first mate's lack of cooperation. Suddenly, his eyes lit up as he thought of a good idea.

"I know! Since you won't let Nami cut your hair. I'll get someone else to! Wait right there, Zoro!" And then he was off to the other side of the deck. The swordsman sighed in frustration and decided to ignore the captain. Although knowing Luffy, he would need to wake up later to fend off whoever would be sent to cut his hair. But, it was a nice day. The swordsman yawned and closed his eyes. It would be a good day to take a nap.

Luffy rushed to the back of the deck, finding Robin and Chopper reading their books. Ussop was also sitting nearby, working on a new invention to ward Nami away. Luffy grinned and jumped over to them.

"Robin! Chopper! Ussop!" The boy with a straw hat smiled. "I need help with something."

The three of them looked up from their work and stared at Luffy.

"What do you need help with, Luffy?" Chopper blinked at his captain. Ussop and Robin stared at the captain in interest.

"I need someone to help me give Zoro a haircut."

Ussop and Chopper leapt from their seats and clung to each other, their legs shaking nervously.

"W-what?! Give _him_ a h-haircut?!" Ussop said nervously, his eyes darting back and forth as if the swordsman would show up suddenly.

"He could kill us!" Chopper cried, hanging onto Ussop as if he were his lifeline.

Robin chuckled in amusement. _Give Swordsman-san a haircut, eh?_

Luffy crossed his hands across his chest and huffed. "What are you guys talking about? Zoro won't kill you just because you're going to give him a haircut."

Ussop pointed at Luffy with a shaky finger. "But you even saw yourself. Zoro was baring his fangs at us like a mad dog when he warned us not to touch his hair!"

Chopper's eyes grew as large as saucers. "Really? Zoro grew fangs?"

The long nosed boy nodded and closed his eyes to heighten the tension. "He even grew bigger and the sky over him started to grow dark as his fingernails grew longer and sharper. His eyes turned red and threw us a menacing glare when Sanji tried to cut off his hair. Then, he raised a hand, ready to slice through—"

"You're lying, Ussop." Luffy stared warily at the long nosed boy. "I don't remember the sky turning dark…"

"It was a lie?!" The little reindeer stared at Luffy in awe. Robin smiled and turned to Luffy.

"Captain-san, if you really need help, I can cut Swordsman-san's hair for you. But why don't you try it yourself, first?"

The boy with a straw hat bopped his fist against his palm, realizing what he could've done. "I see. I can give Zoro a haircut! Thanks, Robin!" And then he rushed off again, now under the deck, searching for a comb and scissors.

Ussop let out a sigh of relief and started to return to his invention to ward off Nami. He noticed a clump of brown fur on his pants. "Ah? What's…this…?" He picked off the piece of fur and inspected in closely before sticking it onto Chopper. "I think this belongs to you."

"Ah!" The reindeer stared at the patch of fur that had been stuck back onto him. "Am I shedding now?" He smiled in relief. "That's good. It's been getting warmer and warmer these days and I've been wondering when my winter coat would come off…"

Robin stared at the vast sea around them and noticed that the weather seemed to be calmer than usual. "We must be coming close to a summer island." She smiled and glanced at Ussop. "Would you like a haircut, too? Earlier, I heard that Navigator-san was giving Cook-san a haircut."

Ussop smiled gratefully at the archaeologist. "Yeah, that would be great. It's just getting warmer and warmer and I don't want to keep on tying my hair back."

Robin smiled and concentrated on the task of cutting the sniper's hair. Two arms bloomed from Ussop's back and took a hold of his hair.

"Ah." Was all the long nosed boy could say before he saw a flash of a knife. The hand holding the knife cut through Usopp's hair roughly at jagged angles before finally finishing and dropping the knife and the bundle of hair on the deck. Then, the arms disappeared and bursted into sakura petals.

"Okay, Sniper-san." And then Robin returned to her book. Chopper's jaw dropped open. Ussop stared at the handful of hair on the floor and the knife next to it.

"That's what you call a haircut?!" The long nosed boy yelled angrily before touching his jagged haircut tentatively. "M-my…hair…"

Chopper turned away to hide his laughter from the distressed boy. But, that only caused Ussop to notice the reindeer even more.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!"

"YAH! I'M SORRY!!"

_Snip!_

"Ah." Nami blinked as she accidentally cut off too much of the blonde hair.

"Nami-san?" The smooth voice of the cook ringed in her eyes.

"Aaah…nothing. I thought I heard something outside." She gave him a nervous smile, hoping that the cook didn't notice how his neck felt a little more airy than usual. _It's all because of those guys causing a racket outside. Sheesh, we just can't have a nice and quiet day, can we?!_ Nami thought angrily, snipping away at Sanji's hair. She calmed herself and concentrated on giving the cook a decent haircut.

Snipping away at some more hair, Nami noticed that Sanji hadn't moved much since she had started cutting his hair. _That's odd. I thought he would start wriggling around in glee once I started touching his hair._ She slipped her fingers through his hair again and gathered a few longer hairs and snipped at the end of it. _I never thought his hair would feel this smooth either…_ The navigator thought idly, playing around with the blonde hair more. She started to move her hands towards Sanji's bangs, which he always left hanging over his left eye. Nami paused.

"Nami-san?" Sanji glanced in her direction, wondering what had caused her to stop. He was really starting to enjoy the feeling of her fingers in his hair, too…

"Uh, Sanji-kun. Do you want me to cut your bangs, too?" He heard her say nervously. The cook smiled and closed his eyes.

"Nah, I'll do that myself."

The orange-haired girl blinked momentarily and stared at the long bangs covering the left side of Sanji's face. She was starting to get really curious about his left eye. Her fingers were aching to pull back his bangs and get a good look at Sanji's entire face but…

"All right, then." She started to snip at some of the hairs before combing out his hair. "All done!" Nami smiled and walked around the cook, surveying her work. "Go check in the mirror and see if you like it."

Sanji stood up and hearts flooded around the room again. "Of course, I'll love anything Nami-swan does for me!!" And then he floated out the door to find a mirror, chanting to himself that Nami had given him a haircut filled with her love. The orange-haired girl sighed and swept the snips of blonde hair on the ground into a bin.

"Don't forget the 1,000 belli, Sanji-kun!" She shouted at the love cook.

"Hai, Nami-swaaan!" She heard his voice chime from outside.

Nami picked up the scissors and comb and started off to find the next person to give a haircut. She peered out of her room and found Zoro on the deck, snoring away like a gorilla. The girl smirked and crept down the stairs, ready to make her move on the swordsman. It didn't matter if they didn't want it or not, she would give them a haircut and they'd pay up. She held up her hands, ready to attack the mop of light green hair.

Luffy inspected the cabinets carefully, searching for the comb that he seen Sanji use once upon a morning. "Hmm…where could it be?" He already held a pair of scissors in his right hand—he had taken them from the extra toolbox Ussop hid in the corner of the room—and now he just needed Sanji's comb so that he could give Zoro a good haircut. The boy with a straw hat sat back on his feet and tilted his head to scan over the room once more. "…comb…" The captain whined pitifully, hoping that perhaps it would just appear when called. After all, strange things always happened on the Grand Line. Why couldn't a comb appear when you called out for it?

Luffy waited for a while and stood up, sighing. He could always just snip away at Zoro's hair without a comb. The boy's eyes lit up and he grinned, starting to climb back up to the deck. "My hands can be the comb!"

As he climbed up to the deck, he noticed Nami snipping at the sleeping swordsman's hair. Luffy pouted and stomped over to the navigator and humphed trying to get her attention. Nami looked up from her half-done work.

"Namiii!" The black-haired boy whined. "I wanted to play with Zoro's hair!"

"But he needs to owe me 1,000 belli!" Nami argued, pointing at the swordsman's half-done hair. "This is only 500 belli!"

"So what?" Luffy showed the scissors in his hands. "I have scissors now and I want to play with Zoro's hair!"

"You can't play with Zoro's hair!" Nami huffed and tapped her foot. "I'm giving him a decent haircut worth 1,000 belli!"

"But Zoro said he didn't want you to give him a haircut!" Luffy stomped his foot down.

The sleeping swordsman groaned and sat up straight, yawning from his nice nap. He remembered having a nice dream with someone combing through his hair. It had felt really nice actually… Zoro blinked blearily and found the cause of his waking. Nami was tapping her foot harshly on the ground while Luffy was stomping his feet down angrily.

"Oi, quit it, you two." He stretched his arms and legs and then started to stare lazily at them both. "You guys are too damn loud." A door opened and Zoro heard the sound of Sanji's shoes storm over. He yawned, trying to annoy the cook further.

"How dare you speak to Nami-san that way!"

"Heh, I can speak to her in any way I want." The swordsman glared in the direction of the cook and noticed that Sanji looked more energetic than usual. "Hm? What happened to you?"

Sanji's face seemed to brighten and he circled Nami happily. "Nami-swan gave me a wonderful haircut!" And then the cook stopped to stare at Zoro carefully. "But…what happened to _you_?"

"Huh?" The swordsman stared at Sanji in confusion. The cook's eyes seemed to curve in amusement and then he covered his mouth and turned away from Zoro, shoulders shaking. "What's up with him? Why's he suddenly laughing?" Zoro glared at the cook and gazed at Nami and Luffy so that they would explain.

Luffy puffed out his cheeks and turned away, which only caused more confusion for the swordsman.

But then, Nami smiled slyly at him and then Zoro seemed to understand what had happened.

"You owe me 500 belli with interest." The navigator added and started to look for another person to give a haircut to.

"Wha—?!" Zoro's jaw dropped open in shock. He stared around him and finally noticed the snips of light green hair around where he sat. The swordsman ran as quickly as he could to a nearby mirror and stared in horror at the sight on his head. The haircut wasn't that bad actually. But since Nami hadn't finished… "How did this happen?!" The swordsman gripped at his head angrily. How did he not notice her menacing aura bearing down on him during his sleep?! _Damn that woman! One day, I'll send her to hell myself!_

Sanji bursted out laughing and chuckled to himself on his way back into the kitchen. He would have to make something extra special for Nami-san today! The cook grinned to himself and remembered the shocked look on Zoro's face and the unfinished haircut. The cook laughed again and held onto the counter so that he wouldn't fall over.

The sea rocked the Going Merry peacefully again and the sea gulls called to each other calmly. But someone on board was far from calm. Zoro set off on a hunt for a pair of scissors so that he could finish what Nami had started. Maybe he would even cut off half of her hair in her sleep. Or shave her bald…or—

"Zoro!" The swordsman heard his captain call for him. _Shit!_ Zoro didn't want to meet Luffy with his hair like this. It was…stupid looking…The green-haired man growled angrily at the thought of him looking stupid and at having Luffy laugh at him.

"Zoro!" The voice was coming closer. _Shit! Shit!_ The swordsman didn't like being humiliated. He dove towards a barrel, hoping to hide himself.

"Oh! Zoro! There you are." Luffy's voice came from behind the barrel. "Come out! I see half of your hair sticking up over the barrel."

Zoro groaned and stood up to glare at the boy with a straw hat. "What, Luffy?"

The boy blinked, finally noticing his first mate's hair. Zoro still glared at him angrily, wondering what the hell the captain would want with him. Luffy covered his mouth and turned to the side, nearly spitting in laughter.

"STOP THAT!!" Zoro yelled angrily and flushed red in embarrassment.

"But Zoro…your hair!" Luffy rolled around on the floor in amusement with tears in his eyes.

"I know, okay?! You don't need to point it out!" Zoro closed his eyes and clenched his hands and teeth, forcing himself not to kick the boy's head into a wall. "I was looking for scissors to finish off the rest of it."

Luffy sat up and blinked at him. "Scissors? I thought you would use your katana."

"How could you use katana to cut your hair?!" Zoro yelled again, veins almost popping out of his neck in anger.

"Well, don't you just hold your hair up like this and then, _scring!_ Like that?" Luffy grinned making motions in the air to emphasize his point. "It's obvious, Zoro. And I thought you were a swordsman."

Zoro just couldn't say anything now. He merely stared at his captain, trying to ignore the stupidity of those words.

"Oh, Zoro!" Luffy stood up as if remembering something. "Can I play with your hair now?"

"…what?"

Luffy pulled out the scissors he had hid in his pants. "I asked Robin, Chopper, and Ussop if they would go give you a haircut but Robin told me to do it myself. So I'm here to play with your hair."

Zoro stared at the scissors in Luffy's hands and then stared at the boy who was giving him a look that seemed to brighten up the room immensely. The swordsman ignored the boy's gaze, knowing that the look Luffy was giving him was not a good one. "No."

Luffy's expectant gaze fell and he stared at Zoro. "Why not? I promise I won't play for too long."

"You'll make it worse. Just give me the scissors and I'll fix up my hair myself." The swordsman stuck out his hand, waiting for the captain to hand him the scissors.

"No! I'm playing with your hair!"

"Luffy…" Zoro said in a warning tone.

"If I mess up, you can mess up my hair, then!" Luffy nodded decidedly. Zoro stared at him in silence, thinking this offer over. _Even if I keep arguing with him, he'll never give up on giving me a haircut…and if he messes up my hair, at least the both of us will have weird looking hair…_

Zoro grumbled and sat down, closing his eyes in acceptance. Luffy laughed merrily and rushed over to play with the light green hair. The boy sat down on the barrel and let his fingers comb through the hair sticking up on the side Nami hadn't touched yet. He laughed as the green hair tickled his fingers and ran smoothly across his knuckles.

The swordsman opened one eye, wondering why Luffy was laughing after running his hands through his hair. But he smiled, letting the fingers running through his hair do as they pleased. They felt nice against his scalp and the swordsman relaxed.

"Zoro, your hair is soft!" Luffy laughed happily, patting his hand on the green hair.

"Yeah yeah," Zoro muttered, "Just finish up with the haircut."

"Neehee." The boy grinned and started to snip away at the top of Zoro's head. The room was silent save for the soft snipping of hair and song of the sea rocking the Going Merry. Zoro was almost lulled to sleep by the gentle rocking of the boat and the hands that tickled his scalp. Suddenly, with one last snip, the hands left his head and the swordsman mumbled wordlessly, wishing for them to come back and lull him to sleep.

"Finished!" Luffy jumped up and observed his work. "Naa, Zoro? You like it?"

The green-haired swordsman stood up and looked for any mirrors nearby. He stared at his reflection and blinked twice. It wasn't as bad as he had thought. Zoro smiled and ran a hand through his hair. He'll fix it up a little more later on but for now it was fine.

"Yeah, thanks Luffy."

"I knew Zoro would like it!" The boy hopped on the balls of his feet, grinning happily.

"Luffy, you want me to do your hair, too?" Zoro turned to his captain with a small smile.

"Yeah!" The boy hopped off of the barrel and sat down, just as Zoro had done before. The older man walked over, his boots hitting the floor with a heavy clunk, and picked up the scissors from the barrel before sitting down and staring at his captain's head.

"Oi, Luffy. Take off your hat."

"Oh yeah!" The boy grinned and pushed the hat back so that it fell to his back. Zoro wiped off the strands of green hair on the scissors and started to work on the task at hand.

_Right…cutting Luffy's hair should be simple…_ He stared at the mess of black hair and started to comb his hands through it. The swordsman heard Luffy humming happily and he smiled. _Now…maybe I should just snip at it…?_ He snapped the scissors in a few places that seemed to need snipping and then ruffled the boy's head to get rid of the hairs that had been cut off.

"Okay, done." He smiled at his work. Luffy still looked the same but at least the longer hairs had been snipped off.

"You're done already, Zoro?" Luffy sounded disappointed. He stood up to look into the mirror that Zoro had looked into earlier. "Zoro, you didn't do anything to it! You're supposed to cut off the back part too!"

"Fine fine. Come back here."

Luffy let out a cry of happiness and let Zoro weave his hands through his hair again. The swordsman sighed and snipped at the hair near the boy's neck until it was as short as he had first met him in East Blue.

"There." Zoro ruffled his hair and put the straw hat back on his head. Luffy turned back to grin at him.

"Thanks, Zoro!"

The swordsman couldn't help but smile himself and he watched his captain study his hair in the mirror and nod contently at the work done on it. Luffy pulled his hat back and stared at himself. Then, he put it back on and grinned. He started to push the hat back again and smiled at his reflection. Zoro rolled his eyes—although he was glad that Luffy liked his haircut—and tossed the scissors into a drawer.

"Come on, Luffy." The swordsman pushed the hat back on Luffy's head. "We haven't eaten breakfast yet, right?"

"FOOD!" And with that, the boy left Zoro standing in the cabin alone and chuckling to himself.

* * *

I wonder if I should add more or change it into chapters so that it looks shorter?

Well, thanks for reading!


End file.
